Task Force HAMMER: Justice Unchained
by Impurest Cheese
Summary: With pressure mounting on Norman Osborne, he has allowed Victoria Hand to create a Covert Ops Unit. But how long will a team of former heros, ambitious agents and liberal villains remain loyal to him? Set between Siege and Thunderbolts: Fall of Midgard.
1. Prolouge: Seeds of Manipulation

Around the tunnel the footsteps of the two HAMMER agents echoed over the drip of water falling to the floor. As they swung their gun mounted torches flashes of movement could be seen as moths and other insects flew away from the light, so rarely seen in the deepest of New York's sewers.

"There's another dead rat," the first soldier said shining his torch on the skeleton of a rat picked clean by scavengers, "The fucker is around here somewhere."

"Hopefully not to close," his buddy replied, "I don't fancy our chances of beating him in this environment."

"Jeez Reilly you are the biggest coward I have ever met." the first HAMMER trooper stated.

"Not cowardly Geoff, cautious, there is a difference." Reilly replied as the two reached an intersection that split in two directions.

"Okay Mr. Cautious which way now?" Geoff asked as Reilly bent down and shone his torch on something caught in a grate. "Help me pull this out?" he asked tugging at the item. Geoff added some extra muscle power before quickly letting go of the item as the torches revealed the trophy to be the severed head of a HAMMER agent."

"Oh Jesus Christ that's nasty." he shouted.

"Keep your voice down the target might hear and do the same to us." Reilly whispered. From far down the tunnel shots rang out before quickly being silenced.

"You don't think that they were…" Geoff asked before slicing his finger across his throat and making a squelching sound.

"Quiet I'm trying to get a signal." Reilly ordered, "Okay it's faint due to all the walls and tunnels but it should do." he explained, "Johnson come in, Johnson are you there." Geoff suddenly heard a steady beep getting progressively louder. "Reilly," he whispered nudging him, "Seriously man something is coming."

Reilly swung his torch around just in time to see a figure running at them before pouncing slashing at him and Geoff, as he died and the figure ran past him Reilly heard the radio crackle and a voice said, "This is Sigma lead I am in hot pursuit of Target Lima."

Clad in silver HAMMER armor Sigma thundered down the tunnel that target Lima had just ran through. Passing the corpses of Geoff and Reilly she turned and stopped to check a stain of green blood that was left on one of the bodies. Sighing she checked the motion tracker only to find the target had vanished off the scan. Looking up she fired three shots causing the figure to drop down onto the floor, pulling the cloak off her target she kicked him onto his front.

"Dr Connors, you are under arrest." she stated, before she could finish Connors lashed out with his tail knocking her to the floor before crawling up to her ready to slash her neck. Grabbing her knife Sigma slashed first cutting off one of the Lizard's fingers before getting to her feet. At the same time howling in pain the Lizard started running down the tunnel. Setting off after the perusing captive Sigma heard the radio chime.

"HAMMER command this is Sigma perusing Target Lima towards the old reservoir." she informed her superiors.

"Sigma we have deciphered Conner's work and equations and found out he's carrying a water borne chemical that will result in anyone affected evolving into a reptile. You must retrieve that vial before he reaches the tanks."

"Okay Command, I'm on it Sigma out." Sigma replied speeding up as the Lizard made a left turn up ahead apparently unaffected by the wounds she had inflicted on him. Turning the corner Sigma found a gapping hole that lead down to the cistern, although the stairway had long since rusted away. The Lizard, crawling across the walls turned and hissed menacingly before continuing down to the main Reservoir intake valve. Sigma knew that she had no choice but to jump the twenty foot down to the next gantry. With a thud she landed wincing in pain as the Lizard leapt to the same position and began to pull out the valve intake feed.

"Not this time Connors." Sigma moaned as she fired a shot that shattered one of the vials on his belt. With a roar he pounced on her biting down on her arm as Sigma used her free hand to punch the monster in the face. Recoiling the Lizard gave her the space and time to kick up throwing him off the gantry onto a lower platform only five foot below her. With a scream the Lizard reached up and pulled her through the gantry down to his position, the metal causing gashes in her armor. Sigmas responded with a flick of her wrist causing the extendable riot baton concealed there to spring out and smack him on the nose.

The Lizard dropped her just as an adjacent gantry screeched under the footfalls of HAMMER troops that opened fire with assault rifles. Eger to escape the Lizard jumped one more time heading for the massive tank below him. Sigma fired a shot sending the flying reptile smack into the side causing him to slide down the sides instead of landing on target.

"Sorry but your plans on a cold blooded revolution are over." she said down to the clinging Lizard who responded with a hiss that almost sounded like a human snicker. Sigma followed his eye line to see a HAMMER soldier lining up a shot with an AT4 Missile Launcher. Knowing what was going to happen Sigma swan dived off the gantry falling past the Lizard who leapt after her slamming them both into the wall. Up above the missile detonated on the tank causing the rusting hulk to vaporize releasing a torrent of water down onto the struggling combatants who were heading for the reservoir below.

"Prepare to join my family." the Lizard hissed producing the second vial of reptile mutation chemical ready to be taken by the falling water. Sigma didn't respond she simply slammed into the protruding pipe causing the two to become separated the Lizard falling into the reservoir with a massive splash. Sitting up she produced the vial she had stolen from the gloating reptile and placed it into the hardened tactical case.

"Formula secure, Target Lima is still mobile." she informed command, "And tell that idiot with the rocket launcher that I am not amused by his actions."

"Will do Sigma Lead, is the target still in sight." Command asked

"Negative he's under the water." Sigma replied, "Wait I have movement on the tracker." she added as seconds later the Lizard sprang from the reservoir heading for her location. Producing her gun she fired a shot down and with a yelp the Lizard fell back down slamming into a lower pipe. With a groan his form changed from reptile to human. "Target Lima is down I repeat Lima is down bring in lift and containment teams." she ordered.

"Good work Sigma Lead, Extraction team is incoming to your position." Command informed her.

Within a few minutes HAMMER units had secured Dr. Connors and extracted him to the surface. Sigma pulled off her arm shield that had buckled under the Lizard's bite revealing a bite mark.

"Thank God he's a lizard and not some kind of Killer Croc." she joked as the Corpsman strapped her into a stretcher. "I'm fine honestly." she added.

"You may have broken bones Agent Monroe." the Corpsman replied, "This is just a precaution."

Monroe didn't argue as she was brought back up to the tunnels and helped out by HAMMER medical staff to the surface just in time to see Connors loaded into a Grizzly APC.

"Where are they taking him?" she asked one of the corpsman.

"Negative Island, some kind of section in the Negative Zone for super beings." the Corpsman replied, "Personally I think we should just euthanize him, he's just an animal."

"No, prison is good enough, Dr Connors has little control over his actions in that form." Monroe replied.

"Interesting." a new voice said. Monroe turned her head to see a woman with black and red hair clad in HAMMER commander armor. "Agent Elizabeth Monroe, former SHIELD specialist trained by Natasha Romanov herself." she read off a palm top mounted on her armor.

"And you're Victoria Hand, glorified accountant." Elizabeth replied, "Why are you here, Osborne didn't assign you to field ops."

"No he didn't. I came down to see if you really are as good as your file says, looks like whoever wrote it was correct." Victoria complemented her.

"What do you want with me?" Elizabeth asked trying to be heard over the roar of a Thunder Hawk's rotors as it landed nearby."

"To promote you, Southern Command needs a skilled agent like you to cover areas such as Florida and Louisiana." Victoria offered.

"No offence but I'd rather take part on Black Ops missions, it's what I have been trained to do." Elizabeth answered, "I hate this grunt work." she added.

"The promotion is compulsory, although I'll keep an open mind if Osborne creates a covert-ops team. You leave next week as long as your physical checks out."

"Yes Ma'am." Elizabeth said darkly as she was loaded onto the Thunder Hawk. As the VTOL took off Elizabeth was sure she could hear Victoria say, "Interesting I must peruse this further."

After a medical check Elizabeth was released, she was bruised rather then broken but luckily she had been trained by tough people. Walking the five blocks from Avengers Tower to her apartment she was glad to be home as the door creaked open.

"You're home." a voice said from the darkness.

"Jesus Nijo can you stop the whole shadowy thing." she said flicking the light switch on.

"Just payback for all the times you did that to me." Nijo stated stepping into the light revealing a tall heavily built man with an X shaped scar across his face. "You smell bad, what did you do roll in the sewers."

"Had to deal with a Lizard problem." Elizabeth replied, "There sending me to Florida." she added.

"Should be nice." Nijo replied sarcastically, "Just in time for Hurricane Season." he added.

"I have good news." Elizabeth said, "I planted the idea in her head. Hopefully we should be getting results very soon as long as something convinces her it will be useful in the future."

"I don't understand why you didn't state it to Osborne." Nijo asked.

"Because Osborne broke my cover once, I couldn't risk it again, not so soon." Elizabeth replied, "The closer we get to Hand allows us to get close to Norman Osborne."

"And the closer to Osborne we get, the closer to completing our main objective." Nijo finished walking over to the fridge and pulling out two beers. "To a HAMMER Covert Ops Unit."

"To a HAMMER Covert Ops Unit." Elizabeth repeated taking a beer, "And a world rid of Norman Osborne once and for all."

* * *

><p>HAMMER Agent Elizabeth Monroe is my own origonal creation and is not owned by Marvel Comics<p> 


	2. Girl's Night Out

Elizabeth slumped inside the rented accommodation she had been given in Miami. In her opinion the climate was too warm for any effective action, it didn't help that she had been severally disciplined for helping Songbird and her Thunderbolts stop the Atlantean Terror attack on the Ocean King, which had made her blood boil. In her eyes everything she had done was in the right, and while she only half heartedly believed in Songbird's claim that Osborne had organized the attack it made her wish that Victoria would hurry up and form the Covert Ops Team she had suggested. Slumping down into the wicker chair Elizabeth sighed and picked up the magazine on the table, a copy of Heros of Yesterday: Volume 113-The Black Widow, and opened it flicking through the pages.

Hours later Elizabeth opened her eyes peering through the darkness with only the faint glow of the sun setting weakly illuminating the edge of the room. There was somebody else there in the room with her, reaching for her sidearm Elizabeth got up and edged towards the kitchen where she believed she could hear the faint clink of wine glasses. However when she reached the kitchens he found no-sign of anybody else in the room with her. There was another sound, like hissing static and from the room she had just left a faint blue glow was visible, as if she had left the computer screen on standby. Edging into the room the blue glow vanished replaced by the spinning HAMMER logo on the screen saver. Once again there was a slight clink in the kitchen and Elizabeth spun around just as her phone began to buzz. Heading for the phone Elizabeth cautiously clicked the button and lifted the receiver still clutching her pistol.

"Hello," she said blankly.

"Commander Monroe, is that you?" a woman's voice asked.

"Yes, who are you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Victoria Hand." came the reply, "I presume you remember our brief chat?"

"Yes of course." Elizabeth replied.

"Well Mr. Osborne has given us clearance to form a special operations team. I have been going through your file and believe that you would make the perfect field commander."

"Are you offering me the position?" Elizabeth asked.

"If you'll take it." Victoria replied, "I need an answer now, Scourge is forming a new team as well and if I know Osborne, he'll favour the team that gets up and running first."

"Then you can count me in." Elizabeth announced, "If you need more members I know a man who is just finishing a job tonight, this kind of work is just up his alley and he's been looking for a government contract for a while."

"Can you trust him?" Victoria asked

"Mostly. he's not the type to go and spill his guts if that's what you mean. I also know where he'll be in the next few hours." Elizabeth answered, "I'll send you the coordinates on the way to New York just be sure to wear something suited for business." she added putting the phone down. From somewhere at the back of the room Elizabeth heard something moving and turned but couldn't see the invisible intruder.

"Whoever you are," she called, "Look after the house I have business to intend to." she added picking up a duffel bag stashed under the table before heading out the door. For a moment there was silence in the room before Elizabeth opened the door quickly peering around the area but still not finding her invisible intruder.

Victoria Hand stood in the cold New York street, in what was arguably the worst neighbourhood she had been in for a long time, silently cursing under her breath as she watched another police car flash past. She had almost given up hope of meeting Commander Monroe that night when she looked up to see an armoured figure standing on the roof top above her. Realising that she had been spotted the figure dropped down next to Victoria who was reflexively reaching for her Taser located in her coat pocket.

"Ms. Hand." the figure said, "Nice to meet you again."

"Commander Monroe?" Victoria asked the armoured figure who took of her helmet revealing the face of Elizabeth Monroe.

"When I said dress for business I didn't mean the kind you thought of." Elizabeth stated eyeing Victoria who was dressed in an expensive suit.

"Where's your contact?" Victoria asked, "We're wasting time." she added.

"He'll be inside soon." Elizabeth answered pointing to a particularly grotty pub just down the street, "And while we're in the field call me Tyto, it was my former SHIELD code name." she added walking down towards the bar before looking back at the worried looking Hand, "Well are you coming?" she asked. Victoria quickly made up her mind and followed Elizabeth into the pub's entrance. Entering they came across a sign that stated, "No Weapons allowed in this Establishment." Handing over her hand gun and back up Elizabeth entered with Victoria sticking supernaturally close as she slipped into a rundown booth while the other patrons gave them a quick glance before going back to their conversations and drinks. Looking around Victoria quickly grasped the main type of patron; criminals and thugs. Most looked like small timers and henchmen but there were defiantly some heavy hitters in their midst as well.

"So where is you man?" she asked nervously as a scantly clad waitress arrived to take their order.

"A Vodka Tonic." Elizabeth ordered ignoring Victoria.

"And you hun." the Waitress asked Victoria.

"Nothing for me." Victoria replied, "Seriously what could any of these guys possibly offer to my team."

"The man at the bar in the snakeskin shirt." Elizabeth said discreetly gesturing to the man.

"Who is he?" Victoria asked.

"Jason Maurie, repeat bail jumper and our bait for the evening." Elizabeth explained, "Out target comes in for Maurie and we grab him as he exits." From the entrance a door could be heard opening and Victoria instinctively turned to look, in the hopes that the mysterious bounty hunter had arrived but turned away as she saw who the two men that arrived were already on Osborne's pay roll.

"Well well." the first said, "What do we have here Wrecker?"

"Looks like two dames sitting in our booth." the other replied. Looking up Victoria saw Wrecker and Piledriver of the Wrecking Crew leering at her.

"Go away." she said, "We're working." she added as Elizabeth shook her head.

"Well ain't that good." Wrecker said smirking, "I could use a break."

"Get lost." Elizabeth ordered, "We're not in that profession, we're doing a job for your boss."

"Parker didn't order nothing to go down tonight." Piledriver revealed pinching the waitress arse as she delivered Elizabeth's vodka.

"Higher up then him." Elizabeth countered, "We work for Osborne."

"Hey everybody these two broads are HAMMER spies." Wrecker yelled causing the crowd to shut up and glare menacingly at the two women in the booth.

"You couldn't keep your mouth shut could you?" Elizabeth said punching Wrecker in the face causing the thug to recoil.

"And you'll pay for that." Wrecker growled, "I'm offering a free round for anyone who teaches these broads some manners." His invitation was answered by the scrapping of many chairs as the patrons got to their feet.

"This isn't good." Victoria commented.

"Actually it is, our guy just turned up." Elizabeth replied, "All we have to do is beat a dozen thugs and murders to get to him." she added as Wrecker picked up a chair and swung it at Elizabeth in vain the wooden piece of furniture shattering on her armor before receiving a second punch in the jaw. Sliding out of the booth Victoria was set upon by three thugs who had obviously had too much to drink as they easily went down to her punches. Looking across to Elizabeth she saw the commander fighting off two thugs and the super villain Killer Shrike in a vicious fist fight. Victoria turned just in time to see a super powered adversary of her own approaching in the form of the White Rabbit. Grabbing Elizabeth's Vodka bottle she smashed the object over the Rabbit's head knocking her out of the fight just as something coiled around her feet knocking her to the floor.

Elizabeth delivered the knock out punch to Shrike sending him flopping onto a table. In the middle of the bar Victoria was being dragged across the floor by Coachwhip while the bar-tender angrily yelled, "It says no weapons on the door." Running to intercept the whip wielding super villain Elizabeth was blocked by two more foes this time in the form of the Beekeeper and Coat of Arms with the former lunging at her before toppling onto the floor.

"That will show you." Elizabeth commented as she received a slap from Coat of Arms before grappling with the four armed young master of evil. It was a fight she was loosing straight from the offset, judging by the focus and the lack of alcohol on her breath, Coat of Arms could very well be the death of her.

Victoria struggled as Coachwhip tried to drag her towards her with her whips, the formers fingernails leaving scratch marks on the filthy floor. From the bar Electro was steadying himself to fire a blast of energy at her, if Coachwhip didn't finish her off he would. Closing her eyes Victoria silently prayed that it wouldn't end here in this filthy crap hole. Opening them she saw that an unexpected ally had arrived in the fight as the bar-man smacked Electro round the back of his head with an antique shotgun causing the electricity blast to go wide shocking a group of thugs that were throwing bottles at the combatants. The same blast caused Coachwhip to momentarily let go of Victoria, giving her time to get to her feet.

As she began to black-out Elizabeth saw her contact Nijo enter the fray stabbing Coat of Arms in the shoulder with a broken bottle. Letting go of Elizabeth, the young master received a swift kick and a punch from the mercenary sending her sprawling onto the floor.

"What about Maurie?" Elizabeth asked.

"Stuffed behind the bar, unconscious, he won't get far." Nijo replied as the mutant Dragoness emerged from the toilets and fired a bolt of energy wildly across the bar. Dodging the blast Victoria saw Piledriver charging towards her cursing loudly, swiftly dodging the charging thug, Victoria watched as he slammed into Coachwhip and carried on smashing head first into the wall. Dazed he spun around and collapsed onto Coachwhip as she tried to get back up for another attack. Ducking as Dragoness fired again the temperature of the bar dropped as the villain Frostbite walked into the melee as Elizabeth and her apparent contract fought off an attack by the Melter and a large woman dressed like a dominatrix.

"What's going on in here?" Frostbite asked.

"This." said Victoria getting to her feet and pushing him into the path of a burst of flame fired by the Melter.

"Thanks," Elizabeth said as Nijo repelled the dominatrix with a quick block as Wrecker returned swinging his crow-bar just missing a cowering hood hiding behind an overturned table.

"Come on boys." Wrecker called, "Can't even take two little spies." he sneered. Victoria quickly pulled out her Taser and shot Wrecker in the chest causing him to collapse shuddering from the electrical blast.

"That's for thinking I was a prostitute," she said angrily kicking him in the ribs, "And that's for being loud mouthed." she added kicking him a second time just as Elizabeth forced her down as Dragoness fired again. Suddenly a different shot rang out as Nijo fired the bar-tenders shotgun into the air. Almost instantly the fighters stopped as Nijo handed the gun back to the bar-tender.

"Thank you, now go back to your drinks, it's not worth having your arses kicked any more." he announced. The thugs and villains went back to their drinks as Elizabeth placed some change on the bar.

"We have an offer for you." Victoria told Nijo, "We can discuss it outside."

"Wait a minute." Nijo replied stepping on the neck of a large moray eel slithering towards the exit, "Where do you think you're going Maurie?" he asked the eel.

"I was just getting the money for my bail." the eel hissed, "honest." Nijo rolled his eyes and punched Maurie on the nose before slinging the fish over his shoulder. "Let's go." he said picking up his weapons from the container.

Outside on the street Victoria breathed a deep sigh of relief glad to be out of the bar with no name.

"We should be a team." Nijo said, "Agent X, Armor Woman and Super Accountant seriously no target would be safe from us."

"You have no idea." Elizabeth replied darkly, "None at all."

* * *

><p>The Original Character of Jason MaurieBody Steeler is my own creation and is not owned by Marvel Comics


	3. The HAMMER Assembled

"Why are we heading for a top secret prison?" Nijo asked as Victoria led him and Elizabeth through a highly fortified compound crawling with HAMMER agents and sentry turrets.

"Because I am assembling a team of deniable assets," Victoria explained, "People who will not be easily associated with Norman Osborne."

"Oh so how does Osborne's number two become a deniable asset?" Nijo asked.

"She doesn't." Elizabeth guessed, "No doubt Ms. Hand will have a secure communication line which she will send assignments to us. It's how SHIELD used to send covert teams on operations."

"Okay next question, you say we're here to pick up three cons from this place." Nijo confirmed, "How do we get them out unseen?" he asked.

"Simple I've organized a prisoner transfer of these three individuals. On route to their new home the transport will be attacked by you two disguised as insurgents."

"So why are we going in now?" Nijo asked.

"To give them the good news, we'll split up and take one prisoner each," she said handing Nijo and Elizabeth files, "Time is of the upmost importance." she added, "Give them anything they want just make sure that they agree to join up."

Elizabeth looked over Nijo's shoulder and took the file he was holding before offering her own to him, "We have a bit of history, it will be easier for me to convince this one." she said gesturing to the file. Up ahead Victoria was talking to a HAMMER Commander who glared at their security cards before waving for his subordinates to open the gate. As the thick metal door marked with a big 42 slid open dark energy crackled across the entrance and Victoria led Elizabeth and Nijo into the Negative Zone. There arrival point was surprising, Nijo suspected that the prison inside the dimension would be full of dark energy and stone walls, but had white walls almost too white to look at.

"Cell locations are on the files, I want us in and out within half an hour so we can move onto the next stage of recruitment." Victoria ordered heading towards the woman's block of the prison.

"Good luck Liz your guys an absolute maniac." Nijo stated as he headed down towards the men's block. Elizabeth sighed and stepped down to the middle of a massive elevator before descending to the zone's insane asylum. After a quick trip down Elizabeth stepped down from the lift and passed the first cell. Inside the occupant ran to the window and started hammering on the reinforced energy shield that featured as a door.

"Hey, you don't trust Impurest Cheese, he'll just screw you over and have you flung in here." the man cried.

"I don't have time for your idiocy today Deadpool." Elizabeth said passing out of view of the cell. The remainder of the cells were largely uninhabited and Elizabeth had no problem locating her target. After showing her clearance to the guard and ordering that security take a break and turn off the recording devices in the cell she felt she was ready to enter. Deactivating the gate and sitting down on the white bench staring at the emaciated prisoner she reactivated the gate.

"I've come to talk to you about an opportunity." she said, the prisoner barley responded, "Right I forgot you're a little people shy, maybe this will help you speak." she added handing a mask to the convict. The man put it on, the red eyes glinting as her twisted some of the dials and buttons attached to it."

"Don't bother trying to escape Ghost, your tech's locked down in this prison." Elizabeth explained.

"What is your offer?" Ghost asked

"A second chance at everything, a chance to get out of here and back to the real world." Elizabeth proposed.

"Osborne won't allow it." Ghost remarked.

"Osborne will have little choice, the cameras are all off and the guards have left so I'll explain. I am putting together a squad to get close to Osborne, and when in the right position, we will strike and put him in his rightful place, right here in his own prison."

"And how will you prevent my betrayal, Osborne found out that I serve no master the hard way."

"Because you're an enemy of the system, and Osborne is the system at it's most corrupt."

"No thanks, I don't fancy being screwed over."

"Ghost you saved my life during our time in the bolts, and my boss, my real boss thinks that your integral in shutting down Osborne and his freaks" Elizabeth explained

"Well looks like your taking another run at this, I suppose I could watch your back once again." Ghost replied getting to his feet, "When do we leave?"

"I'm leaving now," Elizabeth answered taking the mask from Ghost, your staying here until the prisoner transfer in two hours. I'll pick you up from there." she added walking out leaving the speechless Ghost behind.

Nijo walked down the corridor past the abuse chucking prisoners to the cell labelled on the file he had, "Osborne wants' me to talk to this guy." he told the guards, "in private." he added. One of the guards looked at Nijo's security clearance before turning off the security cameras and heading down to the guard station. Entering Nijo whistled before remarking, "Your really big and not at all covert looking."

"Shut your mouth I've been on more black ops then anybody apart from the Black Widow and Wolverine and that's only because they have lived much longer then me." the man replied, "Now what do you want."

"Well Jimmy Boy I bring a great opportunity, a chance to work with yours truly as a covert HAMMER agent."

"No." the man replied, "My loyalty is with Tony Stark and then the U.S. Army."

"Well War Machine it's like this," Nijo turned to check if the guard had gone, "The team is a cover for a chance to teach Osborne some manners."

"My answer is still no." War Machine answered.

"Listen bub, Natasha and I are putting our necks on the line the least you could do is help." Nijo said

"Logan?" War Machine asked, "What happened to you?"

"Disguise and call me Nijo," Nijo stated, "Stark is missing presumed dead, it's time to take action for what Osborne has done. Now are you in."

"A chance for vengeance against Osborne, count me in." War Machine answered.

"Good I'll see you later, remember play nice with your new teammates when they move you." Nijo advised before exiting the cell.

Victoria hurried down the corridor past the leering woman before arriving to a cell that was inhabited by a particularly violent looking specimen whose nose and lip were pierced, the silver contrasting with her dark skin and black hair. Activating the cell intercom Victoria told the guards to leave and turned the cameras and recording devices off.

"Well Ms. Charlotte Byron or should I call you Geode, do I have an offer for you." Victoria announced

"No thanks I don't take handouts from corporate stooges who poison Mother Earth so liberally."

"What if I could get you out," Victoria said

"No thanks, the longer I'm a martyr here, the more powerful the cause becomes." Geode replied.

"Maybe this will help you decide," Victoria said handing a newspaper clipping through a vent. Geode snatched it and quickly scanned it before screwing it up and threw it out the cell.

"So my comrades have given up the fight, I'm still not playing your game."

"What if I gave you the chance to be a consultant on Ozcorp's energy generation department. You behave and help me topple a few targets and I give you the chance to change the biggest menace to this planet from the inside."

"Tempting, but I'm not going to be your corporate stooge, I am the Earth's voice, the executioner of people like your boss."

"Well perhaps as the Earth's voice any input in helping Humans and the Earth collaborate peacefully would be greatly accepted." Victoria said smugly.

"If your lying so help you, you'll be nothing but sand once I'm done with you."

"I take it that's a yes then?" Victoria asked as Geode glowered at her as she left. Checking her watch she saw that they had plenty of time and that hopefully the package she had ordered would be there waiting for her. Heading up to Negative Island's one exit she saw Nijo and Elizabeth waiting for her clutching their folders.

"Everything gone to plan." she asked them.

"More or less Ghost and War Machine are in, how about your crazy eco-terrorist?" Elizabeth asked.

"She's in whether she likes it or not." Victoria replied as a two HAMMER guards arrived pushing a box that had a massive skull and crossbones warning sticker placed on the sides and top. Elizabeth touched the sealed box and found it was impossibly cold to the touch even through her armoured gauntlets.

"Here's the sealed package Ms. Hand." one of the guards announced.

"Thank you my associates will take it from here." Victoria ordered, "And when Osborne asks tell him that I specifically ordered the contents."

"Yes Ma'am, will there be anything else?" the guard asked.

"No you're dismissed." Victoria answered sharply.

"What exactly is in this thing?" Nijo asked running a finger along the top of the box. "Apart from something toxic." he added sarcastically.

"A deniable asset that Osborne had cryogenically frozen to keep it from escaping, which I will say it has a knack of doing. Say hello to your new team mate Patrick Mulligan." Victoria announced looking at the horror on Nijo and Elizabeth's faces.

"You're bringing Toxin into this team." Elizabeth gasped, "Are you sure this is wise?"

"Yeah he's not as much a nutter as Venom but he's still pretty much out there." Nijo added giving a nervous look at the casket.

"Really the fearless HAMMER commander and an indestructible mercenary are worried about working with a Symbiote." Victoria said mockingly, "Maybe I should find somebody else to lead my team."

"It's not fear, I just don't trust him." Elizabeth announced, "I want a safeguard implanted in the team before you let him out."

"Fair enough, where do you expect to find one so quickly?" Victoria asked as Nijo and Elizabeth gingerly began to push the sealed casket out through the portal. Outside a woman in SHIELD Armor stood with two unconscious HAMMER agents slumped against the walls.

"May I present Tate Williams, former agent of SHIELD and the current Chemistro." Elizabeth announced, "I knew you were planning on extracting either Toxin or another Symbiote so I called her up and offered the last spot on the team. Since Tate is a living chemistry set and can convert her blood into any chemical she knows the formula of I figured she could whip something up to deal with Toxin if he ever was to go rouge."

Victoria gulped as Tate saluted Elizabeth, "I did agree to a safeguard I suppose." she said nervously, "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt today Agent Monroe, but I'd appreciate it if you inform me next time." she added

"Think of it as this, in two hours when we free the others, you'll have a team ready to deploy. How far is Scourge from completing his team? she asked.

"He's still looking at the Initiative, I tasked the Taskmaster in stalling him for a while." Victoria replied. "Let's go then," she added passing Tate, "The sooner we start, the sooner we get to prove our worth."

"And the sooner we prove our worth," Elizabeth said over a private comm. channel to Chemistro and Nijo, "the closer we get to Osborne and the wrongs he's done being righted."

* * *

><p>The Original Characters of Tate WilliamsChemistro IV and Geode are my own creations and are not owned by Marvel Comics


	4. Prison Break

The Transport Truck bucked as it hit another pot hole, in the secure prisoner compartment one of the guards cursed as his head hit the top of the vehicle.

"You should mind your manners," on of the prisoners said.

"Shut up, I don't need etiquette lessons from you convict." the guard growled smacking his accuser round the face with a riot baton.

"You shouldn't hit him." the second prisoner suggested.

"What do you care," the guard growled, "That scum used to try and kill your boss every other week."

"He's right Murphy," a female guard stated, "Osborne wants' these three relatively unharmed when they reach the new prison."

"Osborne," spat Murphy, "He thinks that three freaks like these are worth moving to a new maximum security prison."

"Stop you're bitching Murph," the driver ordered, "From what I hear this new place is worse then the Negative Zone."

"Quiet both of you." the female guard said a tone of authority in her voice, "Sid check in with our escort, we're about to hit that underpass and it's the perfect place for an ambush."

"Roger that Sergeant Haze, Kodiak 1 come in we're heading through the underpass, are you still with us." Sid asked looking in the mirrors checking if the Grizzly APC was still following their transport.

"We're on your six, unfortunately we're going to loose air cover from Falcon Nine Five for a few minutes." Kodiak 1 answered.

"Roger that, Falcon Nine Five, stay topside and watch for hostiles. Juno Lead out." Sid commanded, "Okay everybody hold onto your butts." he added as the truck went down into the underpass.

"How long are we going to be down here?" the first prisoner asked.

"What you're afraid of the dark freak, you went by the name of Ghost for god's sake." Murphy mocked.

"Will you be quiet." the female prisoner commanded, "I'm trying to listen."

"For what convict?" Haze asked drawing her baton. There was a hiss and a screech as the truck came to a stop.

"What did the bitch do?" Murphy asked.

"Nothing," a fourth guard stated getting out from the front passenger seat, "Somebody dropped these on the road." he added picking up a spiked caltrop from the road.

"Everyone stay frosty." Sid ordered, "Kodiak 1 deploy in standard defensive pattern, we have a deliberately flattened tyre." he added. There was a whoosh and a stream of air passed Sid as the radio shattered in his hand.

"What the hell?" he asked looking out the window as his front seat passenger pulled more caltrops off the ground. "Clive go and get Kodiak 1 to radio in that we need back-up, something's going on."

"Yes sir." Clive replied running to the Grizzly APC before knocking on the window and gesturing up at the roof of the underpass. The Grizzly driver shook his head before Clive ran back to the Transport Truck.

"Well?" Sid asked

"There Radio's out but luckily Falcon Nine Five has orders to deploy their boots on the ground if we don't exit the underpass in two minutes." Sid explained.

In the troop bay Geode smiled, "Here it comes." she announced

"What?" asked Sergeant Haze. Behind them Clive turned and saw that the Grizzly's HAMMER Guards had deployed and were protectively encircling the truck. Above the Underpass machine gun fire could be heard and more then one agent ran to the edge of the Underpass to see what was happening. Joining them Clive looked up and saw the Thunder Hawk's side mounted gunners firing at the suspension posts, suddenly the gunner was jerked out by what looked like a steel cable. Clive rubbed his eyes and looked down along the length of the suspension posts to see mummified HAMMER agents adorning every other support.

"Back in formation," a red faced HAMMER agent ordered, "Kodiak 1 ready your gunners and look for targets." The HAMMER agents sped away from the edge and back to the defensive positions as the Thunder Hawk dropped level with the bridge. Peering into the cockpit they saw the co-pilot dead and the pilot adorned in the green armor of a HYDRA agent. Opening fire the Hawk's cannon shredded the Grizzly APC the later exploding into a smoking pile of wreckage.

"What's going on out there?" Murphy asked

"Keep an eye on the prisoners," Sid ordered, "We may have a potential prison break on our hands."

Scanning the area Clive heard a door being kicked down and saw two HYDRA agents emerge from the emergency stair well already firing on the HAMMER agents. "Take up positions behind the barriers." the red faced Commander ordered as one of the HYDRA agents slipped behind the truck while the other fired a massive Gattling Gun pining the HAMMER unit behind cover.

"What's that hissing sound?" Murph asked as he turned to look at the rear troop door. Curiously he touched the chassis from where the sound was coming from before physically recoiling his hand burning. "It's some kind of contact corrosive, their using it to cut through the door." he said his voice full of panic. The door quickly melted and a HYDRA agent stood silhouetted in the doorway.

"Hands up," Sergeant Haze commanded, "You are under arrest for the attempted break out of a convicted felon." The HYDRA agent laughed before firing it's wrist mounted launchers the intense heat melting the chains that held the convicts down.

"Stop." Haze commanded, "You still have no powers."

"I don't need powers." War Machine threatened slamming Haze's face into the floor. "Now let's go." he told the other two convicts as he squeezed past the HYDRA agent.

"Stop or I'll shoot," Murphy said waving a Taser from his position at the front of the truck." War Machine and Ghost ignored him but Geode turned and kissed him passionately. As she did his body began to harden and crystallize sparkling in the half light of the underpass.

"Damm I must be rusty I was going for Agate, but I suppose Gypsum will have to do," she said seductively before shattering the crystal man. "Hey boys, powers are back on-line now let's party." she said her orange jumpsuit shifting into a grey leotard while her face covered itself in a mask with amethyst crystals bursting from her head and back.

"Machine why don't you take this." the Gattling Gun HYDRA agent said throwing the gun to Cornel Rhodes. James caught it and quickly opened fire at the remaining HAMMER agents as Ghost slipped behind the transport and shocked the driver who was creeping up on them armed with a sawn off shotgun.

"Area clear Falcon Nine Five." one of the HYDRA agents told the pilot, "Begin landing cycle. Geode, War Machine" he said turning to the crystalline woman, "Make a hole." he ordered. Geode responded by turning the underpass roof into brittle glass before War Machine opened fire with the Gattling Gun shattering the crystalline road as the Thunder Hawk descended down into the area ready to extract them.

"Alright everybody," the pilot called, "We're running 22 seconds behind schedule so let's get a move on, chances are HAMMER has already called a recon team into investigate the gunfire." she informed the others as they stepped onto the Thunder Hawk. Lifting off the Thunder Hawk cleared the access hole and flew off over the West Side Elevated Highway up the Hudson towards the city centre. As they flew through the down town air space the Hawk's sensors beeped revealing four contacts had latched onto the tail of the helicopter.

"Head's up we have company," the pilot informed the others, "IDs show that we have," she stopped, "I can't believe it, we have two One Man Ariel Platforms and Ms. Marvel and the Iron Patriot on our tail."

"Just great, we escape only to be blown out of the sky by Osborne." Geode said sarcastically.

"Don't worry about that, the bomb I placed in the cargo hold should take care of us." the Pilot explained heading into the troop bay, "Okay we're over the drop zone, Geode I need you to create a crystalline shell over us, Ghost I need you to turn the shell intangible so we can descend undetected." she ordered as Geode created a shell of diamond over all the HYDRA agents and convicts. As per his orders Ghost turned the crystal shell intangible as the pilot detonated the charges sending the crystal falling towards the pavement with the occupants inside invisible as the Iron Patriot and Ms. marvel attempted to stop the debris striking passers buy. Sinking through the pavement and into the sewers the crystal shell fell apart and the team of rouges were caught in a massive spider's web made of black gunk.

"Right on time Toxin." the Pilot informed a dark patch on the ceiling of the sewer.

"Just doing my job boss." Toxin replied sulkily.

"Alright everyone, HYDRA helmets off." the Pilot ordered taking off her helmet revealing the long brown hair and Hispanic face of Elizabeth Monroe. The other two agents quickly unmasked revealing Nijo, his charismatic X shaped scars glistening in the light of Geode's crystals that glowed a faint purple in the darkness, and a frost looking blonde woman with ice blue eyes.

"For those of you who don't know me." Elizabeth announced, "I'm commander Monroe the field leader of this little circus. In the field you will call me Tyto. This is Nijo my second in command and Chemistro here," she said indicating first to Nijo and then to Tate, "is our 'burn' operative, anything we leave behind she cleans up including you if the worst is to happen. Do you understand me?" she asked.

The convicts answered with nods and under the breath yes Ma'ams. "The rest of you know each other from your time lounging in the Negative Zone so I won't go into formal introductions until later, we are currently running 11 seconds behind schedule so let's get moving, Nijo take the lead, Chemistro the rear. Nobody escapes this Task Force until they are let loose, do you understand." There were more nods and none of the under the breath comments this time as Nijo led the team into the darkness and the twisting labyrinth of New York's underground tunnels. Eventually they released a door with a timer on it that was counting down the last five seconds. As it reached zero the door swung open and revealed a derelict looking base emblazoned with HYDRA symbols and full of the rusting hulks of ancient machinery.

"Welcome to your new home." Elizabeth explained as Chemistro pushed the door shut. "This HYDRA base is known to exist by only a few and most of them are dead, from here we will be tasked operations by Overwatch, or as we know her Victoria Hand, for know get settled in, use the facilities, we have a state of the art training area, fully stocked mess hall, command centre and several bedrooms. I must stress though, that we have no access to the outside world until we are released for missions so get to know each other and for god's sake get along, we could be down here for a while."

The new Task Force HAMMER agents drifted off to explore their new home leaving Elizabeth and Nijo alone in the entry hall.

"So what do you think?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well Natasha, I personally am dreading what's going to happen next." Nijo replied.

"Don't worry Logan," Elizabeth replied sticking an injector in her neck which caused her form to shrink, her skin to lighten and her hair and eyes to change colour from brown and hazel to red and green. "We'll be alright."

"Still I think we should keep up the charade with the ones who don't know who we are for the moment," Nijo stated sticking a second injector into his arm causing him to change from Agent X to his stocky true form his claws growing from his knuckles, "We don't know how long they'll remain loyal." he growled.

"True," Elizabeth answered her voice tinged with a Russian Accent, "But for know we belong to Osborne." she added darkly.


	5. The Trail of Bullets

It was three days after the jail-break and the team still hadn't received any news from the outside world. The feeling around the base was growing more and more uneasy as the various members staked out their individual territories. Elizabeth felt that she was the warden of a prison where the prisoners had all the power. While there had been no incidents of great note there was defiantly some kind of atmosphere of doom and treachery hanging over the whole team. Walking down a corridor labelled access hall 07, Elizabeth passed a room illuminated with a purple glow. Most likely Geode was growing more crystals, Elizabeth had looked into the room once or twice and had summarised that the renegade mountain nymph was making the place look more. At least Geode was making an effort to be sociable, even if her idea of this was trying to radicalize the other members of the team into eco-terrorists.

Ghost on the other hand was more secretive then he had been when they had both served in Osborne's Thunderbolts. He had been however, quite industrious, Elizabeth had placed a tracker in his armor so she could always locate him but within three hours of arriving the tracker and most of the security cameras were offline. Sighing as she passed Tate's room located in between her own domicile and Geode's Crystal Chamber, Elizabeth heard footsteps behind her and the drum of fingers tapping the wall, as she turned around whatever was making the noise stopped.

"Probably Ghost screwing with me." Elizabeth growled before continuing down the corridor, the sound of perusing boots once again audible. Spinning around Elizabeth opened fire with her holstered hand-gun spraying the corridor with bullets until the magazine was dry.

Down in the hanger James Rhodes inspected the second hand HYDRA Gunship left by the bases former owners. He had spent considerable time trying to get the rust-bucket back into working order, evidence of how long the base had been deserted was easy to see by just scanning through the craft's encrypted security protocol.

"So what do you think of the others," he asked his work mate busy welding new armor plating onto the gunship. Looking over to the rear of the craft James saw the welder just shrug as she cycled the controls for her wrist mounted sprayers.

"Can you actually talk?" he asked Tate as she tested the plating with a handheld sensor. In reply she nodded and went back to welding as James pounded on the hold. "You done in there?" he asked.

"Almost," a voice replied as Ghost stuck his head out through the hull of the ship, "I have updated the electronic espionage programme that will allow us to listen in to any signal we want."

"Will you stop doing that." James yelled at the head, "Everyone else pops in and out through the hatch but no Ghost has to appear from the walls."

"I could go through doors like anyone else but where's the fun in not giving you a panic attack every time I do it." Ghost replied

"Is the new encryption back online?" James asked trying not to take Ghost's bait.

"Ten minutes, the computer should be able to finish upload the programme by itself." Ghost began ready to start one of his long winded lectures on electronics when he stopped.

"What is it?" James asked as Tate turned off her blowtorch.

"Gunfire in corridor 07." Ghost answered, "One shooter by the sounds of it."

"That doesn't necessarily mean that there's one person up there though." James replied

"No it doesn't." Ghost said cryptically before flying out of the gunship and through the wall in the hanger.

"Should we go and check it out." James asked Tate who nodded in confirmation. "If I have to save Ghost's ass before we even get our first mission I'm going to be pissed off." he continued sealing his helmet and thundering out of the hanger. Tate looked at the Gunship and then placed the scanner on the work bench and quickly followed him out.

Elizabeth had already reloaded and fit another round in her Glock by the time Ghost had arrived. Cautiously sticking his head through the door he saw her fire a shot directly at him, causing him to duck back through the frame. The bullet shot threw the door and the intangible Ghost bouncing off the war-machine armor as James and Tate arrived.

"What's the situation?" James asked.

"Elizabeth is shooting up the corridor blaming me for stalking her. As if I would do anything like that?" Ghost said obvious offense tainting his voice. Tate rolled her eyes as James pushed Ghost out the way and opened the door.

"James be quiet." Elizabeth ordered, "Ghost has been stalking me and I'm getting ready to shoot his head off."

"Is that who you've been shooting at?" James asked.

"Yes he started when I was in Miami and now he's doing it here as well." Elizabeth answered.

"Ghost has been with me and Tate for the entire afternoon." James stated. Elizabeth looked past James and saw Tate nod her head as Ghost glided cautiously into the room.

"You mean that he's not my stalker." Elizabeth spat glaring at Ghost.

"I think you may be jumping at shadows." James said nervously, "I mean that's what your training with SHIELD and then HAMMER was right. To be hyper aware of your situations and respond to threats. All your probably hearing is a rat or a cockroach that got lost in the base."

"Maybe not." Ghost ventured, "We are disposable assets working for a corrupt government organization."

"No the conspiracies again." James moaned

"How do you explain the excess of background mystical energy in this corridor?" Ghost asked

"Geode's crystals," James rebuffed, "She is some kind of magical wood nymph or something like that."

"The sudden surge of electrical energy in the wires running to the main entrance?"

"Probably a Power Surge." James answered

"The fact that in today's paper Marmaduke is tying Billy to train tracks."

"What?" James asked, "How did you get today's paper?"

"He it's amazing what people chuck in the sewer." Ghost snickered, "My case is that somebody may wish us harm because in the end we are all disposable."

"That's just paranoia." Elizabeth said, "Apart from us and Victoria nobody knows where we are." Suddenly the tannoy gave a chime and Nijo coughed as he announced, "Guys you may want to head down to the main living area, we have a visitor."

Trudging down to the main living area Elizabeth and the others found Toxin and Nijo already waiting for them with both Victoria Hand and clad in the Iron Patriot Armor, Norman Osborne.

"Okay I'll take back the 'nobody is out to get us' comment." James whispered to Ghost.

"Where's Geode." Victoria asked.

"What do you want?" Geode spat as she disintegrated part of the wall into sand revealing a crude corridor to access hall 07.

"Stop doing that," Elizabeth ordered, "and show or at least fake some respect the boss and her boss are here."

"So this is my black-ops team," Osborne sighed, "a commander who can't control her troops, a formally overweight mercenary, a die hard Stark loyalist, a paranoid cyber terrorist, an immature Symbiote and a matter shifting daughter of Gaia. I feel that this may be a waste of time and resources Victoria."

"Give us a chance to prove ourselves in the field sir." Tate said causing everyone to look at her in surprise, "I just believe that the bickering is simple cabin fever."

"And you are?" Osborne asked. Tate hung her head as Osborne glowered at her.

"Tate Williams," Elizabeth announced, "Goes by the name of Chemistro."

"Funny you missed her off the roster." Osborne said transferring his glare to Victoria.

"How foolish of me." Victoria replied nervously, "Anyway Mr. Osborne has given us our first assignment and as Chemistro pointed out the end result will determine if we are a viable asset to HAMMER. Commander Monroe if you will lead us to the briefing room, we'll explain more."

Heading into the briefing room Elizabeth heard somebody familiar laughing but quickly ignored it as the team sat down around an ancient HYDRA holographic generator, while the big screens around the room flickered to life. "As you all know the Initiative was attacked by insurgents consisting of AWOL Army Units, Local Militia and SHIELD Agents, their leaders are Captain Zulu, Jenifer Walters AKA She Hulk and Donyell Taylor AKA Night Thrasher." Victoria explained

"So we're going after these guys?" Toxin asked.

"No any conflict will be to public for this team." Osborne rectified, "In the attack they used a wide range of new and state of the art military equipment. We believe that somebody in the armed forces is trafficking weapons to this and potentially other groups apposed to the current government."

"Sound like a job for the MPs or NCIS not us." War Machine stated.

"We were able to capture some of the equipment and found a set of fingerprints belonging to a navel supply clerk stationed in Norfolk. One Petty Officer Peyton Evens, when we tried to have her arrested somebody high up in the Navy blocked the attempt." Norman continued unaware of James's interruption.

"We followed Officer Evens via spy Satellite," Victoria said the images appearing on the screens, "She had the arms moved to an ammo depot where she signed them over to the guard there as faulty."

"So she's innocent?" Nijo asked.

"That night we detected an energy source and the satellite picked up six thermal signatures moving the goods into an area of negative energy. As such we looked at the two people that we knew had contact with the weapons and discovered that we have at least three super-beings present at Norfolk." Victoria continued before typing onto the keyboard, "The energy source comes from a Mr. Tyrone Johnson AKA Cloak, the guard's features were matched with a Jerry Sledge a former member of Nick Furry's Secret Commandos and Peyton Evens," she halted as the images appeared on the holo-projector, "well let's say her real name is Virginia Potts AKA Rescue."

"No, that's not possible." War Machine spluttered, "She promised that she would stop this super-hero business."

"It doesn't matter, those three are small fish compared to the person whose keeping the Navy Cops from doing their jobs." Osborne growled, "You have the trail now find who is at the top of the ladder and shut them down, I don't care how you do it just get it done. If we can stave the insurrection of their weapons and armor they will be easy targets. Dismissed." he roared as he flickered and disappeared.

"He was a hologram?" Toxin said in surprise, "Did any of you know that?"

"Not important, I need you to focus if we succeed then we get one step closer to job security" Victoria informed, "I don't need you messing up do you understand?"

"Yes Ma'am." the operatives moaned.

"Good, at the moment we still are the only team for this job, the Taskmaster is still stalling the creation of a new Thunderbolts team so at the moment we have the advantage. I will leave these files with you commander, good luck on your mission." Like Osborne she vanished the hologram projector flickering as she vanished. Elizabeth flicked through the files and sighed, "Everyone get a cup of coffee, it's going to be a long night."


	6. Phase 1: Ghost in the War Machine

Around nine in the morning the old HYDRA Gunship now painted matte black rocketed out of the large sewer pipe that exited into the bay before climbing rapidly into the clouds. Closing the crew door into the troop bay Elizabeth motioned for the pilot to activate the auto-pilot.

"James I know that you're highly uncomfortable with what we are about to do." she stated.

"You could have said something, told her that we wouldn't take part in this witch hunt." James spat at her

"Could I?" Elizabeth asked, "We can't choose to be picky with our assignments at the moment."

"We should have taken Osborne as soon as we escaped." James replied.

"We would be dead if we took that action, if I had my way Osborne would already be locked up for what he has done, hell what he is doing but unfortunately I can't change reality to my very whim." Elizabeth explained turning off the power to the gunship's comm. system, "Tate, Nijo and I came up with a way to keep Ms. Potts safe and complete the mission."

"I'm listening," James said anger still evident on his voice.

"Do you know the effects of Tetrodotoxin?" Elizabeth asked.

"I still don't see how a potent neurotoxin is going to save Pepper." James answered,

"Tate whipped up a formula that incorporates the regeneration gene from Nijo's blood; it will cause a death like state within half an hour of the target being darted. The gene is set to kick into overdrive a day after entering the blood stream allowing the target to come back from the dead with no ill effects ready for relocation." Elizabeth explained.

"So in other words we 'kill' Pepper to save her?" James asked, "I don't like it but I'm willing to trust you. I did before and I probably will again." he added.

"Nijo spill the beans?" Elizabeth asked.

"What do you think made me volunteer for this crazy team." James joked switching the gunship's comms. system back on.

The rest of the journey was uneventful and forty minutes after leaving New York the gunship touched down on Craney Island, the active camouflage fully operational as Geode created a rocky dome over the gunship hiding it from any curious interlopers.

"Okay War Machine get ready to scramble," Elizabeth ordered, "We have the radar jammer filing a flight plan which we're sending to you HUD."

"Got it Tyto," War Machine replied, "For the record I still feel dirty doing this."

"Remember you won't be going in alone, Ghost will be right on your tail. When you reach the base, sweet talk whoever comes to meet you while he Ghost finds a computer, we need to access the Navy's closed system security network before we execute phase two," Elizabeth ordered, "and whatever you do don't spill the beans." she added. Stepping out of the gunship War Machine took to the air followed by the intangible Ghost heading west to the Navy Yard.

"Geode how's the transmitter crystals coming on?" Elizabeth asked

"Fine, all the things I can do and you want me to grow synthetic crystals so we can communicate without being heard. For Artimis's sake I could turn the whole complex to charcoal with a single thought." Geode answered.

"Maybe next time," Elizabeth offered, "Okay let's see if these things actually work." she added picking up a tiny glowing yellow crystal. "Ghost, War Machine come in."

"Huh these things actually work," Ghost said in surprise, "Interesting the fusion of geology and electronics is unlikely to be detected very easily."

"You forget the addition of divine powers," Geode added, "my crystals are imbued with divine energy making them more durable and powerful then a regular piece of rock." she boasted

"Okay big head enough," Elizabeth commanded, "We'll keep our chatter to the minimal, just get in and deal with the electronic security."

Landing outside the naval base James Rhodes strode confidentially towards the security check-point. The guards at the gate looked surprised but pleasantly so by his arrival and within three minutes of his landing he was inside the main base. Ghost had no such welcome and could be heard over the crystalline comms. system cursing at the base security for not leaving the computer unattended long enough for him to hack into the security system. Moving through the base James was able to locate the main clerk's office and strode up to the young woman working in a naval uniform behind a desk, her red hair was dyed blonde and had been cropped but there was no mistaking this woman, in James's eyes, as anyone other then Pepper Potts.

"Good morning Ms. Evans," James said to the officer her head down as she processed a file about replacing M91 Surface to Air Missile Launchers. Looking up Pepper saw the shining War Machine Armor and James smiling face, squeaking with delight she hopped over the desk and hugged him.

"Rhodey, how I heard you were arrested after the Siege. Wait a minute, it's just great to see you." she said happily not releasing him from his hug.

"War Machine is her computer on?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's good to see you too Peyton." James said prising Pepper off of him, "The tales of my arrest are just scuttlebutt, you should no soldiers."

"But they showed it on TV James." Pepper protested.

"War Machine come in is her computer on?" Elizabeth asked once again

"Okay the truth, Osborne threw me in the Negative Zone but let's just say somebody paid my bail, as you know Osborne has no control over the armed forces." James lied.

"Are you sure, HAMMER has been trying to get access to me for a while, I was told that as long as I stayed on base I was safe." Pepper confided.

"James this is Tyto, is her computer on or not?" Elizabeth asked frustratedly.

"Hang on a minute," James said to Pepper. Carefully he removed the tiny crystal from his neck and placed it on his hand before vaporizing it with a low intensity EMP blast and treading on the remains.

"Sorry you were saying?" James said turning back to Pepper.

"I'm just saying that HAMMER may have placed a tracer on you or something. I wouldn't put it past Osborne to try something like this." Pepper announced.

"I promise that I have nothing to do with HAMMER." James lied.

"So your just here to see me." Pepper said cheerfully.

"Pretty much sums it up." James replied, "I take it you heard about Tony?" he asked, "I can't believe his dead." he added.

"Tony's not dead." Pepper said, "It's just scuttlebutt, to use your words."

Back at the gunship, Elizabeth had taken off her helmet he face livid as she cursed something in Russian before repeating it in English.

"Ghost," she called, "How are you progressing?"

"Okay I found a computer that some grey haired guy called Gibbs left unattended." Ghost replied

"You have to be kidding me, is he a Navy Cop by any chance." Toxin asked

"No he's a janitor but all the computers are tied to the network and breaking the encryption is like taking candy from a baby." Ghost answered, "There got it, we have access to cameras and for an added bonus we can wipe ourselves from the camera feed for those of you who can't go intangible."

"Good work, I need you to head to the clerk's office and find out what War Machine is up to, he fried his crystal." Elizabeth ordered, "When you get within range start recording the conversation and send it to us."

"Roger, anything to screw with Rhodes." Ghost sneered.

Elizabeth turned to Geode and glowered at her, "I thought you said these things were durable."

"More durable then crystals their size, they are still not designed to be stepped on by half a ton of armor." Geode fired back, "Anyway I don't know what you're complaining about, it takes four hours hard concentration to grow that thing and when you destroy one it feels like a stab in the kidneys to me."

"Okay I have the camera feed on the clerk's office," Nijo informed the others, "Now let's see what Mr. Rhodes is talking about."

"So I'll see you later." James stated.

"Okay, it's nice seeing you again James." Pepper said.

"You too Peyton." James said smiling, "Oh where is the head?" he asked.

"Head is only used on a ship," Pepper said suppressing a smile, "Toilets are down the corridor on the left."

"Thanks," James replied marching off towards the corridor.

"Ghost where are you?" Elizabeth hissed.

"In the clerk's office, that Ms. Potts has some nice legs, I never realised that before." Ghost commented.

"You spent too long with O'Grady." Elizabeth hissed, "War Machine is heading to the toilet, follow him, I want to know what he talked about."

Ghost sped down the corridor following the mechanized foot falls of the War Machine Armor as James Rhodes turned left into the bathroom. Stomping into a stall, Ghost sneaked in behind him sinking into the floor before appearing out of the toilet's cistern.

"Jesus Christ, stop doing that you basted." James yelled as Ghost appeared

"Are you okay Cornel?" a Naval Officer asked peering over the stall.

"Just an armor problem," James said quickly, "Tony designed the suit to be an ultimate weapon of war but the whole going to the bathroom never occurred to him." The officer dropped down and pulled the chain, James silently hopped that Ghost had been flushed down the toilet but as the Officer disappeared he reappeared floating above the toilet.

"Somebody wants to talk to you," Ghost said handing James the crystal.

"War Machine what were you thinking engaging the target." Elizabeth angrily hissed.

"Pepper trusts me, told me some things in confidence that don't need to be shared, but lets just say she's taking me to meet her boss later tonight." James explained.

"It still doesn't give you the right to go off the grid." Elizabeth scolded

"You have camera control, listen to what we said then do what you have to do." James replied, "If you're who they say you are then you'll do the right thing."

"Likewise, I trust you to do the right thing as well. Okay James stay on station, stay visible make sure she doesn't suspect you, Ghost get back here, it's time to initiate Phase 2, Tyto out." Elizabeth ordered

Back on the island Elizabeth sighed as she sat down in the gunship's troop bay as Nijo arrived handing her a bottle of water.

"Do you trust him? Do you trust any of them." he asked as Geode and Toxin started packing equipment into a pair of armoured backpacks.

"I have my doubts about all of them, even myself, I used to be good at this," Elizabeth answered, "What do you think Tate." Tate shrugged before giving a V sign followed by a thumbs up. Elizabeth smiled, "I guess for now, we have to."


	7. Phase 2: Uncorking the Genie

Clad in a set of light weight reconnaissance armor Elizabeth stared through the fence at the MPs patrolling the base's perimeter. It was early evening and time to start the investigation in earnest with an undercover visit to the ammo dump that the insurrection was using as a rearm and restock point.

"Nijo do you have us on camera?" she whispered into the tiny crystal mounted on her shoulder.

"We have both you and Toxin on screen." Nijo answered, "Guard rotation on the ammo dump is in five minutes, putting mission clock on screen now."

Part of Elizabeth's interactive HUD was replaced by a clock counting down. Looking over at Toxin she gave the symbol to move in under camouflage. Activating the sophisticated camera layer on her armor Elizabeth quickly blended into the background, now invisible to the naked eye as Toxin leaped over the twelve foot fence and landed on the other side. Elizabeth followed climbing swiftly up and over the fence glad that the sound dampening systems were neutralizing the noise of the clattering fence.

"Now do we play?" the Symbiote asked excitedly. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile a little bit, despite her worries Toxin had remained well behaved and was no where near as violent as she was expecting.

"Let's have a race," she suggested, "Whoever gets to the target first in the stealthiest fashion wins." she explained, "The others can judge the competition." she added moving off.

"You didn't say go," Toxin wined as he began to head off himself.

"First thing you need to know Toxin, is that I cheat." she replied dodging a patrol of marines heading towards the mess hall. The going was easy, this is what she lived for and while Elizabeth had never thought of infiltration as a game it would be easy to think of it that way. Sliding under a truck that was blocking the way Elizabeth got to her feet and saw the ammo dump just ahead the guard on the gate eagerly checking his watch.

"Sorry Toxin but you're about to loose." Elizabeth said quietly. From behind her something heavy impacted with her knocking her flying. Looking back Elizabeth saw the armoured figure of War Machine walking towards her with Pepper following him her handgun ready. All around the base sirens went off and automatic flood lights came on-line.

"Who are you?" Pepper asked pointing the gun at her head.

"The armor doesn't match anything used by any national military or law enforcement agency." James replied. Elizabeth looked down and saw that the bump had knocked out the camera camouflage system revealing her to both James and Pepper.

"Do you need help?" Toxin asked

"No, remember the game." she ordered, "Ghost do you want the honours?" she asked.

"Hacking in now, just get ready to disappear as soon as you're able." Ghost replied. From one of the storage sheds a massive explosion and a large Armoured Trailblazer Robot busted through the doors wildly firing its flamethrower and 20mm Cannons. Running away from the robot Elizabeth ducked under a guard tower and watched as James led the attack blasting the drone with hand mounted Repulsors while avoiding his opponents cannon fire. The Trailblazer let out a grinding metallic screech and fell to the floor it's processor cored by a Repulsor blast.

"Where did that spy go?" Elizabeth heard Pepper call.

"Check the area, the target can be recognized by her heat signature." James informed the others, "Now get moving."

"Tyto you armour's cloaking system is back on-line." Nijo informed. Elizabeth activated the system and saw the armor shimmer and change colour to match that of her surroundings.

"Did War Machine just betray us?" Ghost asked

"Yes and No I think." Elizabeth said, "The bump was deliberate I am almost certain of that but this armor suit reduces visible thermal output so my heat signature will be invisible."

"So what he was just showing off for his girlfriend?" Nijo asked, "Don't kid yourself Tyto, Rhodes has gone Rouge."

"Enough, we'll deal with that when we have to." Elizabeth ordered, "Toxin where are you?"

"On the roof," Toxin replied, "Does that mean I win?"

"Only if I can cover the last fifty meters without being detected." Elizabeth complained sliding out from under the tower and sprinting to the ammo dump where Pepper and James were talking to Private Sledge. The name was familiar but Elizabeth couldn't place him, for now Sledge was the last obstacle between her and phase two. Eventually James and Pepper disappeared and Sledge locked the door behind them.

"Great, now we have company inside." Elizabeth complained as she climbed onto the roof where Toxin was stationed.

"What do I win?" Toxin asked excitedly.

"What do you want?" Elizabeth replied.

"Pat wants' to talk to his wife." Toxin answered. This shocked Elizabeth, she knew that Toxin's 'host' was married but she hadn't expected this level of maturity from the Symbiote.

"I'll clear it with Victoria." Elizabeth promised, "Nijo we have a problem, War Machine and Ms. Potts are inside before us, we need a thermal sweep to find an area for a clean infiltration."

"There isn't one." Nijo replied, "From what we can see there at opposite ends of the room looking at one another, admittedly there might be something in the way that you can use as cover but I wouldn't like to chance it."

"Wait what about the cameras on War Machine's Armor?" Elizabeth suggested, "We could use them to get a view of the room."

"Does that mean I have permission to hack his armor?" Ghost asked innocently.

"Don't try and fool me, you already have the access codes." Elizabeth scolded, "But yes you have permission to hack into the armor but only the cameras. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Ghost replied as frantic typing could be heard across the comm. link, "Okay good news for you there is at least four rows of shelves full of boxes and a large open area. Head two meters right and half a meter forward and you should reach the optimum drop point." Elizabeth found the point and pulled off the armoured backpack that Toxin had filled earlier that day. Pulling out a spray bottle Elizabeth soaked a half meter circle with the liquid inside and watched as it ate through the roof creating a hole inside.

"Okay we're in thanks to Tate's acid spray." Elizabeth informed the others as she dropped down into the ammo dump followed closely by Toxin. "Okay cover that hole she ordered him. The Symbiote spread away from the back of Pat revealing a second backpack from which Elizabeth removed a half meter Titanium sheet. Using his webbing Toxin quickly sealed the hole with the plate before covering the backpack up again.

"And now we wait." Elizabeth explained, "Nijo keep watch on the ammo shed, I want to know if anyone is coming in or out."

An hour later the pick-up team arrived in a whoosh of dark energy as Cloak materialized into the shed. He had brought six agents clad in SHIELD armor armed with M16 Assault Rifles and M203 Grenade Launchers.

"What's he doing here?" one of the agents asked.

"Rhody has come to help us take down Osborne." Pepper explained.

"What have you told him?" the agent asked.

"Almost nothing." James answered, "But I'm ready to help fight against Osborne in any way I can."

"He's telling the truth." a female agent replied removing her helmet revealing an impossibly white light.

"Are you sure Dagger?" the agent asked.

"Mostly, he's hiding something, but I'd be more worried about the spies listening to our conversation." Dagger stated. Elizabeth and Toxin turned to fight but were grabbed by the wall behind them as the face of the guard outside covered in cold titanium leered at them. Elizabeth remembered who Sledge was now, he was the son of the Absorbing Man, Stone Wall.

"Looks like we have a couple of moles." Stonewall growled as Toxin struggled to get free. "How about a late supper Cloak?" he asked dropping the two HAMMER agents in-front of the shadowy figure.

"Wait." Elizabeth called trying hard not to panic, "We have information that you could use."

"What information could you possibly have that we would need." one of the agents said.

"We have schematics of Avengers Tower and details of an attack on you camp." Elizabeth blurted out.

"What do you think?" the agent asked, "Do we trust them?"

"Intelligence is the currency of war, if they are lying then you can just kill them, but for now they are useful." James suggested.

"Okay take them." the agent ordered. Elizabeth felt a thud in the back of her skull and fell to the floor unconscious. Picking up the two agents James strode confidently into the portal that Cloak had created following Pepper and Stonewall inside as Dagger took off her armor revealing the most blinding light he had ever seen. As he emerged from the light he found himself on an oil platform, the water aggressively whipping around the supports.

"Welcome Cornel Rhodes." a voice said from the top-deck, "To my operation. My superiors report that they are happy to see you alive and out of prison."

"Thank you sir." James replied, "Just happy to serve." he added

"Agent Lane and Chase take these two to the brig. Dagger take the team back through to the shed and pick up the supplies. Agent Harrison take their effects for cataloguing, see if we can discover who they are."

"Yes Sir," the agents called taking Toxin and Tyto away towards a door marked Galley and Brig. Another agent descended the stairs with Tyto's backpack quickly disappearing from view.

"Come Cornel we have much to discuss." the figure said heading into the office at the top of the oil platform.

Down in cataloguing Agent Harrison pulled out the items in the armoured back. He had already removed a suppressed firearm, an empty spray bottle, some flash bangs and a micro USB Key among other incriminating items. The last item was a glass bottle full of multi-coloured sand that heated up as he removed it from the pack. Cursing he dropped the hot bottle that smashed on the floor spreading the sand that eddied in the wind. Harrison looked confused, he was in a sealed room, there was no wind he thought as the sand formed the shape of one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. As she solidified she reached out and stroked his cheek, her touch caused him to feel weird as his body collapsed into a pile of dust.

Geode cracked her neck before forming her costume from the former Agent Harrison to cover her naked form. "This is Geode," she called into the crystal sticking out of her hand, "Phase 3 is ready to commence, I repeat Phase 3 is ready to commence."


	8. Phase 3: Breaching the Defences

Agent Bates watched as a young woman confidently strode down the corridor towards the drill control room. He didn't recognize the woman and the capture of two enemy agents had placed the entire rig on high alert.

"Stop and identify yourself." he commanded.

"I have my ID Card here somewhere," the woman stuttered her uniform rippling over her dark skin, "Here it is." she eventually said showing the guard the card.

"Okay Ms. Byron your clear to proceed." the guard said looking up from the list, "Rough First Day huh." he added in a more friendly tone.

"Tell me about it." Byron replied, "This may be a bit forward but afterwards do you want to meet up for…" she suddenly blushed and looked down.

"Sure, do you want to meet me at my cabin?" he asked. She nodded before looking in his eyes, the dangling rose quartz crystal on her necklace glinting in the semi darkness. "I have to go," she said, "That drill won't sort itself out." she said cheerily passing him and heading towards the drill control room. Eventually reaching the door Byron opened the door only to find somebody already working on the drill.

"What are you doing…" she didn't get to finish as her body turned to solid rose quartz before collapsing into sand.

"I hate being at sea, it messes up with my powers." Geode said her voice full of disgust.

"Is the drill offline?" Nijo asked over the crystal link.

"The drill is off, power shutdown is in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Geode counted down as the lights flickered and shut down plunging the room into darkness.

"Good Work Geode." Nijo congratulated, "Our ETA is 15 minutes, we need you to shut down the automated AA defences. From what we know about this platform and satellite reconnaissance, there are four Caracal Advanced Interceptor Stations mounted on each corner of the super structure."

"Looks like Zulu brought enough firepower to protect his interests over seas." Ghost murmured. "You should have a USP Key on you with an anti-protocol worm that will shut down the weapon systems."

"By the looks of it Security systems are on another power source, head up three levels and take the security office, it should provide the necessary connection to the AA defences." Nijo added, "Just be careful, we still don't know the full extent of the platforms security forces."

"Well Coronel, it's like this," James host explained, "We are the final line of resistance against Osborne and HAMMER."

"What about the Thunderbolt movement I heard Songbird was leading?" James asked.

"Just common thugs and mercenaries, if Songbird really wanted to do some good she would join up with us." the Host retorted, "Although I won't deny that her attack on Asgard was the commander's inspiration for the assault on the Initiative."

"And is it true, that the commander is who they say he is?" James asked

"It is, he may be battered but he's not out and he's ready to fight Osborne himself if needs be." the Host answered as a SHIELD officer entered the control room. "What is it son?" he asked.

"The drill shut down, we lost all utility functions." the agent announced

"And the Security and Communications systems?" the host asked.

"Still functioning at nominal levels." the agent replied.

"Sounds like a power failure," James offered, "Any infiltrators would target security first."

"I'm not convinced." the Host announced, "Agent Carmine gather a squad and head down to the drill station and report back on situations. You," he turned to a blue armoured figure in the corner of the room, "Prove your loyalty to the cause, take a fire team down to the brig and execute the prisoners." the figure got to it's feet and stomped out of the control centre.

"Is that wise? What about the information they offered to you?" James asked.

"These are had times Coronel, we all do things we regret." the Host announced.

"Yeah," James answered, "We do."

Geode snuck into the security office and slotted the micro USB key into the console watching as the anti-protocol worm uploaded onto the security network.

"Geode change of plans, the Insurrection is planning to execute Toxin and Tyto. Whatever you have to do, keep them alive." Nijo ordered.

"Your taking a risk, the worm isn't completely uploaded yet." Geode replied.

"Just keep them alive, we'll find a way past their defences." Nijo commanded. Geode removed the USB key leaving the worm upload rate at 66% and headed out into the corridor running towards the Brig. Heading down a flight of stairs she came to a locked door that led to the prison corridor, the heavy titanium door locked by a computer console. With a slam the door collapsed into thick slurry and shards of glass as Geode continued onto the brig.

"Command just gave us authority to kill these two." a guard announced as he walked past Toxin chained to the wall with reinforced cuffs.

"What about the information?" his buddy asked.

"Don't go there, let's make these spies wish they hadn't come here." the first commented.

"Toxin now," Elizabeth ordered. Smashing his fist against the wall, Toxin cracked the hidden vial under the symbiote's skin, letting the vicious acid Chemistro had produced eat through the chains. In the second cell Elizabeth had activated the stun function on her wrist gauntlets, the sudden burst of electricity splitting the chain freeing her hands.

"The prisoner's are free!" the first guard exclaimed as Toxin dragged his friend into the cell bars with a strand of webbing. "Send back-up immediately." the guard ordered just before 10,000 volts shot through his body knocking him unconscious before slumping to the floor.

Geode arrived outside the brig as the enemy squad got ready to breach the door. Quickly she crystallized the first two before flipping over the third rushing at her with a stun stick. Executing a quick hay-maker the third guard went down and Geode retrieved his weapon as the final two opened fire with their shotguns. Throwing the stun stick Geode neutralized the first before punching the floor, the concrete melting into thick tar sucking the fifth agent down as Geode nimbly ran across the top towards the door. Behind her another door crumpled and a figure in blue power armor emerged and waded through the tar smashing Geode into the door she was trying to open.

"What was that?" Tyto asked as she cut through the chain binding her feet.

"I don't know," Toxin replied, "but that acid stuff doesn't half sting like crazy."

"Well at least we weren't executed." Tyto replied cheerfully as the chain snapped freeing her legs. "Now let's meet up with Geode and find out who our mysterious host is." she added pushing the door only to find something jamming it from the outside. "Strange, looks like we need to find another way out." she said as she took one of the guards handguns.

The armoured figure threw Geode down the corridor threw one of the bobbing crystalline agents. Whoever she was facing was strong, Geode thought, she had never done the traditional super hero/super villain conflict so this was a baptism of fire for her. Charging through the tar her opponent didn't seem to be slowed down by her transmutation of the floor but maybe his or her armor would be vulnerable to her powers. Concentrating Geode reached out and watched as the armoured warrior hardened as a coat of diamond formed over the joints stalling her attacker in its tracks.

"Better luck next time." Geode mocked phasing through the door into the brig. "Nijo, there not here," she announced as she checked the cells.

"What?" Nijo braked, "Are you sure."

"Yes, all there are only two unconscious guards in here, nobody else." Geode announced. From behind her there was a hissing sound and a powerful jet of water shot out and propelled her into the bars of the cell. With a grunt of pain Geode turned and saw that her armoured foe was back for round two, evidently free of the crystal prision she locked it in.

"Nijo, I have problems of my own," Geode announced, "How do you defeat an opponent wearing power armor and armed with high pressure hoses when they seem to be immune to your powers."

"Your asking for help?" Nijo asked, "How unlike you." he mocked

"Seriously, I need an answer now!" Geode angrily replied quickly forming a crystal barrier that was smashed apart by her foes water blasts.

"I'd guess you can use there weight against them." Nijo suggested. Dodging the next blast of water Geode slid under her foe and into the tar corridor. Her foe turned and produced a long staff and charged at her swinging the pole arm as Geode dived under the surface of the tar covered corridor. Quickly the tar changed into glass revealing Geode sprawled on the floor. Stomping towards her, the armoured figure raised its staff ready to execute her. Slipping away as the staff came down Geode watched as the glass cracked sending both her and the armoured figure onto the gantry below. While she was light enough to keep from falling through her foe plunged through the metal balcony and continued falling for a hundred feet into the ocean below.

"Let's see you get up from that." Geode panted as she got to her feet. Turning she saw Toxin crouched on the gantry staring at her in surprise.

"Did you kill him?" he asked.

"Don't care either way." Geode replied.

"I doubt it." Tyto announced repelling down to the gantry from two floors above, "Barracuda is a tough bitch and her armor is designed to withstand ocean conditions, she will be back and royally pissed with you." she added slipping her helmet over her head, "Well done, I presume that the AA platforms are offline."

"Not exactly," Nijo said sheepishly, "Three out of four are offline, tricked by our worm into thinking they need recharging, the other on the west side of the platform is still online."

"That's directly above us right?" Toxin asked, "Why don't we take it out by hand?" he suggested.

"Good idea if we had time, the main deck is crawling with agents and security." Ghost informed them, "Don't worry I have an idea." he added.

"Why doesn't that fill me with hope?" Nijo moaned, "Alright what do we have to do."

"Just fly this thing and let me worry about the gun platform." Ghost ordered, "Our ETA is in three minutes, I need you three ready to assault the main deck as we land to split there fire."

"Toxin get us up there." Tyto commanded, as Geode and her were wrapped up with a long silk line and swung out over the water. Looking down Geode moaned as Barracuda rocketed out of the water powered by strong Repulsor jets as she fired high pressure blast of water at the ascending agents.

"Why won't this bitch quit?" Geode swore as Barracuda came level and elongated her staff.

Elizabeth reached for the handgun she had policed from one of the dead guards and emptied her magazine into the armoured attacker to no avail. Barracuda lashed out with her staff the web like repelling cable stuck round the tip, the weapon unable to cut through the strand. Instead Barracuda deactivated the jets letting her armour's weight drag all four of them down towards the crushing depths.


	9. Phase 4: Hostile Reception

Elizabeth watched as Barracuda and Geode fell down into the stormy waters below. Geode had taken matters into her own hands and made sure that Toxin and Elizabeth would be able to advance to the main deck unhindered. Hopefully Geode would emerge victorious, but in the back of her mind Elizabeth doubted it as Toxin climbed up the silken cable he had produced.

"Ghost can you let us in on the plan." Nijo asked as the gunship arrived in range of the remaining AA emplacement, "Seriously a little worried about our safety here." he added.

"Did you set the autopilot and altitude settings like I asked you?" Ghost asked.

"Yes," Nijo replied.

"Then you shouldn't have to worry." Ghost replied, "Now clip on next to Chemistro and we'll be ready to go."

Toxin and Tyto climbed onto the top deck next to the AA platform, in an instant SHIELD troops and security forces had opened fire on them as they dodged behind a shipping crate.

"Where is Ghost?" Toxin moaned shooting web blast over the box knocking out two SHIELD agents.

"I don't know, hopefully closer then we think." Tyto replied firing a shot into the knee of a SHIELD agent readying an AT4 Rocket Launcher.

Tate looked over at Nijo just hanging onto the gunship's ceiling mounted troop hook his face ashen as Ghost hovered next to them. Apart from the troop hooks Ghost had made the whole gunship intangible in an attempt to reach the top deck. Looking down she saw the fire fight on the main deck through the intangible cockpit and floor. She had to admit Ghost's idea was insanity tipped with genius as the Caracal AA Gun rotated to a firing position and launched swarms of mini missiles alongside heavy cannon shells and flashes of laser fire.

"When I say let go," Ghost ordered, "let go this is going to be a crude landing." he added as a laser burst scarred the gunship's wing revealing a flash of metal before flickering back into intangibility.

"Down to my last mag." Elizabeth said fitting the magazine into her handgun, "How about you?"

"Symbiote's tiring out fast." Toxin replied, "We need something to change the balance of this fight now." The SHIELD troops now filled with success at their opponents lacklustre defence began to advance. One looked up and pointed at something before running, his comrades ignored his outburst and continued to fire oblivious to the gunship slamming into the deck now fully intangible and the two HAMMER agents bailing out of the open troop doors. With a massive explosion the gunship's rocket pods exploded engulfing any standing SHIELD troops in a massive fireball.

"Tyto, heads up." Nijo said throwing an Assault Rifle over the crate to her. Locking and loading Elizabeth emerged and fired a burst at a recovering SHIELD agent as Toxin followed smashing the heads of two stun stick wielders into the metal floor.

"Area secure." Nijo announced, "Good to see you."

"Same here, but where's Ghost?" Toxin asked. Coughing and spluttering Ghost emerged from the burning wreckage his armor blackened but legally intact.

"Any landing you can walk, or in this case float away from." he moaned.

"Well done Ghost you cleared the deck." Elizabeth said patting him on the back.

"Umm guys they may have something to say about that." Tate said pointing at the top deck command centre. On the roof six figures were perched looking down at the destruction caused by the invading HAMMER agents.

"Last chance." the Host offered, "Surrender or die." he continued stepping out of the shadows. Elizabeth instantly recognized the figure as Dr Water Nevell AKA Stingray, an AWOL member of the Initiative.

"I'm sorry but our boss would kill us" Elizabeth called, "Now why don't you surrender."

"Kill them." Stingray ordered to his forces, "Divide and Conquer." he added as he glided off the roof followed by Rescue and War Machine while Cloak, Dagger and Stonewall teleported down onto the main deck. Gliding into a kick Stingray collided with Elizabeth knocking her backwards off of the platform.

"Which one do you want Pepper?" War Machine asked sending a round of Gattling fire into Ghost who intangibly slipped through the bullet storm.

"That one," Pepper replied as she flew through a flamethrower burst fired by Tate. Slamming into the former SHIELD agent Pepper clad in her Rescue armor knocked the woman into a packing crate with a sickening crunch. James turned searching for a new target as Stonewall squeezed Toxin as the Symbiote ineffectively bit at his attackers metal skin.

"Just you and me army man." Nijo said producing an Oz Corp Anti Armor Weapon, "Let's test how tough that Armor really is."

Elizabeth fell below the bottom deck towards the ocean firing shots up at Stingray who retaliated with electrical blasts from his gauntlets. Activating the armours jet function Elizabeth felt her descent slow before she touched down onto the maintenance gantry that ran around the platform to check for damage to the support columns. With a sudden blast of high energy electricity Stingray was on her knocking her into a kneeling position before picking up her dropped handgun and kicking her assault rifle over the side.

"Any last words spy?" he asked as he pressed the pistol to her head.

"Yeah always watch your back." Elizabeth replied as Geode swung Barracuda's staff at the back of Stingray's head. The former navy man detected the attack and blocked the staff giving Elizabeth time to reclaim her gun before putting two bullets through the 'wings' of Stingray's costume. Knocking Geode back out of range Stingray turned and delivered a punch into Elizabeth's face following up with a swift uppercut knocking her back to the floor.

"Your not done with me yet." Geode angrily roared running at Stingray with the staff. She was halfway to his position when the gantry cracked and an armoured hand grabbed her leg pulling her back under the surface. For a moment there was silence followed by a massive explosion that sent geysers of spray splashing over the edge of the walkway. Stunned by what happened Stingray didn't notice Elizabeth get to her feet and punch him in the gut before slamming his face into one of the support legs knocking him unconscious.

A level below the main platform Ghost dodged the swarm of illuminated daggers that flew at him. Gliding through the stairs Ghost stopped concealed behind a wall as his attackers arrived looking puzzled at where there quarry had vanished to.

"There," Cloak said calmly pointing at the wall before slamming a fist into the structure knocking Ghost out of his intangible state. Ghost countered quickly firing a quick electrical pulse making Cloak recoil in pain as Dagger plunged a light blade through his shoulder making him fall back into the room he came from as his armor sparked and hissed.

Toxin swung across the cranes and shut down AA Guns now free of Stonewall's grasp as his former captor threw crates up at him in a vain attempt to hit him. Stonewall suddenly changed tactics throwing a barrel at Nijo who was firing anti tank rounds at War Machine who staggered under the weight of fire. Disorientated from the thrown projectile Nijo staggered as Stonewall stole his Anti Tank Launcher butting him with the barrel as War Machine got back to his feet.

Across the deck Pepper had Tate pinned from the rate of fire from the updated armour's EM Repulsor system. Fortunately for Tate the user had little experience and wasn't even close to scoring a hit. Pointing her arms down Tate fired her launchers the blast from the chemicals produced propelling her up at the armoured warrior. Pepper was shocked as the flying former SHIELD agent flew over her before hearing the smash of vials against the armour's outer skin. Inside the cockpit Jarvis her advisor warned that her armor was locking down due to exposure to impact gel, a chemical produced for the Air-Force to reduce the pressure of pilot ejection, as she smashed into the deck her suit offline.

Down on the maintenance walkway Elizabeth placed explosive charges on the platforms main support legs. Crawling out of the water she spotted Geode spluttering and still clutching Barracuda's staff.

"What happened down there?" Elizabeth asked as Geode got to her feet.

"Converted her armor to Caesium, let's just say she won't be surface any time soon." Geode confided, "So what now boss." she added staring angrily at the timers.

"We scuttle this place, so they can't set up shop again." Elizabeth explained.

"You want the natural gas storage chamber depressurised." Geode suggested, "This isn't the first time I destroyed an Oil Rig." she added, "But if you continue to stay down here you may need this." she said handing Elizabeth the staff as Stingray staggered to his feet.

"Stay Down." James growled breaking Nijo's wrist, "I don't want to hurt you any more then I have too." he added.

"Too late for that WM, showing your true colours." Nijo replied as a lick of flame erupted from Tate's wrist launchers as she changed targets from Pepper to James. Behind him there was a scream and Toxin fell to the platform from the crane he was on, shot down by Stonewall's pilfered AT Weapon.

"Now HAMMER filth, you get the beating you deserve." Stonewall growled picking up a steel chain and thrashing it against the deck, "You're not as tough as your grand-father you wining sack of scum."

"No but I'm smarter." Toxin replied quickly mummifying Stonewall where he stood, "And you are defiantly not as hard as your father." Toxin added pushing Stonewall over with a thick metallic clunk. James stomped down hard on Tate's leg as he ripped off her wrist launchers, acidic blood eating holes in the deck. Pepper shook herself the remains of the impact gel scattering as James ripped off her attackers mask and threw it across the deck.

"Now we finish it." she announced hovering over Tate readying her Repulsors to fire the fatal shot.

"Pepper no, Tony wouldn't want you to sink to Osborne's level." James pleaded.

"It's people like her." Pepper yelled gesturing at Tate who was struggling to stand. "Who made Tony what he is today, an outlaw, a cripple." she finished angry tears rolling down her face behind her armor.

"You'd never forgive yourself." James said pulling her towards him and removing her helmet, "Because I'll never forgive myself for what I'm about to do." he added as he stuck a syringe into her neck.

"What did you do?" Pepper said collapsing onto the floor. "I can't believe that you'd do something like this." she squeaked as Tate crawled over and rabbit punched her in the face knocking her unconscious.

"I'm so sorry," James said kneeling by Pepper's body as Tate crawled up to him putting an arm round him.

"She'll forgive you in time." Tate said wisely, "Osborne will pay for every single lie we spread."

Ghost limped up the stairs to the main deck a trail of blood behind him as his attackers followed occasionally throwing light daggers at him making him slip from his protective intangible state. Reaching the top deck he saw War Machine stride towards him as Cloak and Dagger picked him up by his neck.

"You two, I'll deal with him." James ordered, "I need you to get Pepper to safety," he said indicating the unconscious armoured form.

"Okay Coronal Rhodes," Dagger answered, "And good luck with hurting Osborne, I hope you have better luck then we did." she added running over to Pepper as Cloak engulfed them both and teleported away to safety.

"Tate we have a man down." James cried as Ghost continued to bleed from his wounds. Tate limped over and handed him a anti coagulant spray from her belt, as he sprayed the dying man's wounds James watched as Ghost's mask fell off.

"Put it back on." Ghost said shyly, his face gaunt and his eye's dim. "I have to say something."

"Save it for later we're not letting you become a Ghost." James joked as the wounds sealed up. Tate placed Ghost's mask on as Toxin helped support him as he got up.

"That's not funny." Ghost croaked.

"That stuff should hold until we get you to a doctor." James stated, "We're not leaving any man behind." he added as a massive explosion rocked the platform.

Stingray dodged the swing expertly disarming Elizabeth who fell to the floor as sections of the platform began to shatter and collapse. Raising the Staff into a killing position Stingray's body rocked as a round flew threw his head. Falling into the water Elizabeth got to her feet and blew a wisp of smoke off the end of the barrel.

"First thing you should no Walter is that I cheat." Elizabeth said getting to her feet, "Second thing is that I always win." she added heading for the stairs up to the main deck. Arriving there as the explosions began to consume the lower part of the structure she found the others looking up as the HAMMER Heli-Carrier arrived on station.

"Command, mission complete." Elizabeth called down the Comms. crystal hoping that Victoria was onboard and receiving her transmission.

"Roger that Tyto," Victoria replied, "Good Job your sacrifice has been noted." she added.

"What sacrifice?" Elizabeth called.

"Your deniable assets, did you really think you'd walk away from this mission." Victoria sneered, "Hand out."

Elizabeth let out a scream of rage crushing the crystal beneath her boot as the Heli-Carrier charged the vessel's main rail gun ready to obliterate the platform and her team.


	10. Epilouge: Dead Men Walking

Light streamed through an open window as the woman turned over in the bed she was sleeping in. From what seemed far away she could here a voice calling.

"Commander Monroe, wake up that's a direct order."

Sitting bolt upright Elizabeth rubbed her eyes but could only see a blurry outline of the figure sitting beside the bed she was in.

"Are you an angel?" she asked

"Defiantly not." a now familiar voice replied. Elizabeth finally got her eyes to probably focus to see the hunched figure of Norman Osborne sitting in the chair next to her bed. She appeared to be in a hospital or medical facility that overlooked an exotic garden in the middle of the facility.

"How did I get here?" she asked, "Victoria Hand was seconds away from vaporizing you."

"You're lucky that any decision regarding a HAMMER team has to go through me before it can be executed." Osborne explained, "I'm convinced from the live mission feed from your operatives that at least for now Task Force HAMMER is a good investment."

"So you swooped down at the last minute to save us." Elizabeth replied trying not to sound bitterly.

"Not me personally, I had two Thunder Hawk's on station ready for the extraction of any assets." Osborne explained. "I just have some questions since your report is absent due to your current injuries."

"Fine but first I want to know how the rest of my team are." Elizabeth asked.

"Fair enough, Nijo and Toxin due to their regenerative powers were healed within thirty minutes of arriving here. Geode suffered a few bruises and a cracked rib and is on the mend. War Machine and Chemistro both suffered some broken bones but thanks to the letters abilities they have been reset using a quick set calcium mix. As for Ghost his condition is no longer critical although he's convinced that we're trying to steal his brain." Osborne explained, "My first question is about your encounter with the insurrection heros I want a list of their names and status as you remember it."

"Stingray was their leader, he's dead killed by me personally, Stonewall was immobilized by Toxin but after the attack on the platform by the Heli-Carrier I can't say for sure where he is. Barracuda is presumed dead due to armor failure and Ms. Potts was killed by War Machine. Cloak and Dagger escaped before we could take them down and I have no idea where they are."

"Good, we picked up Stonewall just after you and he's heading for the Negative Zone. The others bodies are still unaccounted for and I have little hope that we'll find them." Osborne stated, "My other question is that twice we had a failure of recording equipment, I want to know why?"

"First time was testing out the Gunship's stealth capabilities but I wasn't aware of the second time sir."

"I want an investigation into these anomalies, but for now I won't burden you with an internal affairs committee." Osborne warned, "For now concentrate on healing I have a feeling you'll be needed soon." he added as his hologram flickered out of the chair and vanished.

It was almost a week before the team was discharged from the Reynolds Emergency Field Hospital in Wisconsin and were allowed to return to their home base. When they arrived the team splintered become insular individuals again but Elizabeth knew that when the chips were down she had a first or at the very least second rate team at her fingertips. Sitting down in her room she hacked into the security records at Norfolk Air Base and ran threw to the one she was searching for.

"Pretty much sums it up." the recording of James replied to Pepper's earlier question, "I take it you heard about Tony?" he asked, "I can't believe his dead." he added.

"Tony's not dead." Pepper said, "It's just scuttlebutt, to use your words."

"Pepper you're convincing yourself that he's alive." James reassured, "We were both at Siege, we both saw what happened."

"But it didn't." Pepper answered, "I went back to Asgard, snuck in with the help of the Fantastic Four and we found Tony in this chamber with these massive alters in."

"Sorry Pepper but I don't believe you." James answered, "He's dead and nothing will bring him back."

"He was alive damm it." Pepper swore, "I rescued him and took him to a facility ran by the Night Nurse, together we brought him back from the brink."

"You mean he's alive."

"Yes and I can take you to him. Just meet me at the ammo depot at 20 hundred hours and I'll show you."

"So I'll see you later." James stated

Elizabeth turned off the computer and put her face in her hands, was it possible that Tony Stark was still alive, that by some miracle he had escaped the ruins of Site Alpha-Bravo Whisky. She knew that, if Osborne or Victoria found it her cover would be blown as the team ripped itself apart with it's loyalties. Pressing the delete button Elizabeth watched as the section of footage disappeared from Norfolk's archives, another ghost free to float undetected through the corrupt system.

"Thinking of Ghosts." a voice behind her sneered, "Poor little Tasha". Elizabeth turned half expecting to see Ghost floating there in his armor, red eyes flashing. She was surprised to see a mirror image of her current form with a bloody smear in her blouse and a gunshot wound to the head.

"Who are you?" Elizabeth said, "It can't be you."

"Oh but it is Tasha, you wear my face and use my name preventing me from passing on. My murder walking around in my own skin it's almost poetic in a morbid way." the ghost announced.

"I'm sorry but I don't know you." Elizabeth said reaching for her handgun.

"You didn't even have the kindness to bury me, you just threw me in the river and watched me sink to the bottom, why we used to be friends."

"Because you were the enemy, I did what I needed to do to convince Osborne to trust me." Elizabeth yelled. Suddenly her door opened and Geode but her head round the door.

"Who are you yelling at?" she asked. Elizabeth looked around the room, the Ghost of herself gone for now."

"Nobody in particular." she replied. Geode looked her up and down, "Okay just keep it down I'm trying to grow a new set of communicators since both you and Rhodes smashed the first set."

"I'll try." Elizabeth whispered, "Trust me I'm sorry."

A giant conger eel slid threw the remains of the oil platforms legs chasing down a particularly quick witted crab. As it slid past the sunken body of a man clad in white and red armor it stopped as foot falls getting closer approached the fallen structure. Walking into view a pair of blue skinned Atlantians emerged with the first bending over the body checking for vital signs.

"Lord Namor, he's alive." the Atlantean announced.

"Good," a third figure said emerging from the gloom revealing an elfin figure with winged feet holding a massive trident, "Don't worry old friend you'll be alright. We have come to help you." Namor announced as a submarine marked with the Sigel of the X Men closed in. Motioning for the Atlantians to pick up Stingray's body Namor looked up at the glint of sunlight above him, "Osborne will rue the day that he incurred the wrath of Atlantis."


	11. Declassified HAMMER Files

Name - Elizabeth Monroe

Alias - Tyto, Hawk Wasp

Place of Birth - Savanah, Georgia

Nationality - American

Height - 5'09

Blood Type - O+

Affiliation - Task Force HAMMER. Formally HAMMER and SHIELD

History - Monroe is a ten year veteran of SHIELD and was trained by the Black Widow herself, and was one of the few people who was an equal for the Russian Super Agent. Nicknamed Hawk Wasp, after the predatory insect that specializes in hunting spiders, during the Civil War during which she captured Spider Woman, Monroe took the name Tyto, after the genus name for the Eurasian Barn Owl, when she was sent into the field. Further work during the Secret Invasion caught the eye of Norman Osborne who offered her a command position in HAMMER and was present during the events of Siege and proved her worth by taking down the rouge Avenger Clint Barton.

Powers - No special abilities just exceptional training by Natasha Romanoff and later Nick Furry and the Taskmaster. A skilled markswoman, covert operative and decent seductress, Monroe has spent a long time in the shadows hunting down security threats. Recently her move from operative to team leader has demonstrated a compassion for her team that may outweigh loyalty to her employers.

HAMMER Analysis - Presumed Loyal to Osborne at the moment, Monroe may be a problem if she feels her team is in danger. Investigate ties to Natasha Romanoff AKA the Black Widow.

* * *

><p>Name - Shira<p>

Alias - Geode, Charlotte Louise Byron

Place of Birth - Mnt Kilimanjaro, Tanzania

Nationality - Oread/American emigrated from Tanzinia

Height - 6'00

Blood Type - B+

Affiliation - Task Force HAMMER

History - Summoned into the world at the turn of the 20th century on the peak Shira, from which she gains her name, by a powerful Witch Doctor, Shira is an Oread (or Mountain Nymph) whose life force is tied to a sacred stone hidden deep in the volcano's core. For a long time Shira lived on the mountain protecting the slopes from harm and protecting the mountain villagers from a wide range of threats. In 2005 Shira would meet an individual which would change her life forever. The person was a young mountain climber and radical eco-terrorist, Charlotte Byron. Upon reaching the summit of the peck Shira, Byron was killed by a freak landslip that buried her form in the mountain's core. As Byron's blood dripped onto the stone that had brought the nymph Shira back into this world part of her conscious passed on into the nymph as well.

The new combination of immortality and radical environmental ideals turned Shira from a protector of all to a zealot hell bent on punishing man-kind. Returning to the US Byron demonstrated amazing powers and led hit and run terror attacks on targets such as Roxxon Energy Facilities, Oz Corp Weapon Foundries as well as airports, animals testing labs and military bases. Eventually after Osborn came to power and HAMMER took over from SHIELD, Byron now calling herself Geode was lured into a trap by Osborne's Dark Avenger Team and three HAMMER ground troop battalions. After a fire-fight that claimed the lives of thirty three activists and twelve HAMMER troops Geode was taken down by Ares and decapitated before being taken to the Negative Zone for imprisonment.

Powers - Geode has powerful terra-forming abilities, and has demonstrated the ability to convert metals and rock into other minerals. In addition she has a fondness for turning both lovers and enemies into crystalline statues. Despite these abilities Geode has a weakness, separation from land steadily reduces her abilities until she can barley use them. Her body, as a demi-goddess is highly resilient to harm and as long as the sacred stone remains intact she will remain tied to this world unable to die.

HAMMER Analysis - A dangerous heavy hitter, Geode is likely to turn on her team if an opportunity to strike a corporate target is presented. More accustomed to leading a team she may not take well to being ordered around by a mere mortal. For the safety of the entire HAMMER network, Osborne's own loose canon Kephi is on stand by to deal with any potential uprising by Geode.

* * *

><p>Name - Odette Williams<p>

Alias - Chemisto, Tate Williams, Unit 0021

Place of Birth - Broxton, Oklahoma

Nationality - American/Botswanan

Height - 5'5

Blood Type - Defies Classification

Affiliation - Task Force HAMMER, Africa First, Formally SHIELD Humanitarian Division, HYDRA

History - Odette Williams was born in a HYDRA lab as one of their 'Ubermensch' designed to bring the organization to power once again. Simply labelled Unit 0021, Williams would go on to be a faceless scourge of SHIELD and clashed with Captain America and the Black Widow on a frequent basis. Eventually American forces targeted the HYDRA base where Strucker had grown his Super Humans with a neophyte team of Avengers including the ionic hero Simon Williams AKA Wonder Man. During a destructive battle the Ubermensch control harness that Tate wore was damaged and for the first time she had full control over her actions. Spurred on by the plight of Wonder Man at the hands of Strucker, Tate turned and aided the Avengers in the defeat of the HYDRA Leader before surrendering herself to SHIELD.

Kept under lock and key for five years Tate was released from SHIELD custody at the age of 20 where she was inducted into SHIELD's humanitarian division where she helped synthesize antibodies and other chemicals to help suffers of many serious diseases. Later Tate set up an organization called Africa First, whose home base was located in Botswana to help reduce hunger and tackle the issue of AIDs and Sleeping Sickness. During the Civil War, Tate was locked away in a mental asylum after stating that one of her lab assistants had turned into an alien and attacked her in the hopes of obtaining SHIELD security secrets. Tate was later discharged after the events of the Skrull Invasion but had grown distant rarely speaking, being partially convinced that she was insane.

Powers - Tate Williams shows a remarkable ability to convert her blood into a wide range of substances. Wrist Sprayers control the dispersal of these substances which include Napalm, Cyanide Gas and Liquid Nitrogen among others. Tate also demonstrates a photographic memory, possibly due to the genetic manipulation of her body by HYDRA, and can remember complex formulas for years. In addition Tate has been trained in infiltration and martial art skills by some of HYDRA's best trainers making her a deadly hand to hand combatant.

HAMMER Analysis - Chemistro appears to be little problem for HAMMER at the moment, although Victoria Hand has shown dislike for her. That said her less then vocal attitude could mean she's hiding something potentially lethal right under her team leader's nose.


End file.
